At present, after photographic apparatuses are connected, screws are generally used for locking and fastening, which results in slow connection and mounting between the photographic apparatuses and thus often delays the shooting time in the nick of time. As we know, in we-media era featured in capturing the splendid moment and pre-empting the release of headline news, time is life; therefore, how to improve the connection efficiency between photographic apparatuses becomes crucial.